Interruptions
by Isadtd
Summary: Castle and Beckett are trying to make it work. If only they weren't interrupted all the time...
1. Chapter 1

So, this idea came to me a while ago but the beginning didn't work... until cops & robbers. Thank god for close call with death!

Disclaimer : not mine. (Mistakes and typos are, on the other hand)

* * *

><p>Beckett wakes up with a start, panting. The nightmare came back. It is always the same since 'the bank'. The explosion, playing again and again every night. With another outcome. In her nightmare, Castle doesn't answer her and she keeps calling and calling and there is no response.<p>

She's sweating, her heart is beating too fast, adrenaline pumping in her system. She glances at the clock. It's neither late nor early. Or it is both. It's that time of night before you can call it morning, but it's not tonight either. Like every night she wakes up from this nightmare, she fights the urge to call him. Make sure he's okay, alive, here. Every night she just squashes the need, gets up for a drink of water and forces herself back to sleep. This time it's different. Maybe the nightmare was more vivid, maybe she just had enough. Maybe it's the fact that she didn't see him yesterday – he had a meeting with Black Pawn. She takes her phone from her nightstand and stares at it for a minute. The need to hear his voice doesn't fade, so she dials.

"Beckett?" He has picked up pretty quickly. More quickly than she anticipated. She had no time to change her mind. He sounds sleepy and worried.

"Beckett?" This time he sounds more worried than sleepy.

"Yeah." She closes her eyes. She shouldn't have called, she thinks, but her heart is slowing down, the adrenaline doesn't feel as oppressing as before.

"Are you okay?" Worry, no more sleepiness.

"I'm sorry. I woke you up. I just... I had a nightmare and I wanted to make sure. I'm fine. I'm letting you go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you." She babbling and rushing. She wants to hang up but as she's about to press the end call button, she hears him.

"Kate, wait!" Something in his voice makes her put the phone back to her ear. "You're still here?"

"Yes." She's pretty sure he's smiling. She knows him well.

"What was your nightmare about?"

"The bank. The explosion." She surprises herself with her openness. Sleep deprivation, no doubt.

"Ah." He waits for her to continue. Her therapist does that too. Damn them! It works.

"I call you but you don't answer. I can't find you. I keep shouting your name and... nothing." She thinks she hears him swallow. There's a noise that sounds like rustling of bed sheets. She imagines he's sitting up.

"But I did. I called your name. I was fine. I am fine."

"What if you hadn't been?"

"The French have a saying : with 'what ifs' you could put Paris in a bottle."

She chuckles and feels better immediately because he's being silly and a know-it-all. Only one man she knows can pull this off and it's him.

"So. Where does this nightmare comes from? The... 'bank incident' was two weeks ago."

"It's not the first time I had it." Why is she telling him this? But the words escapes her before she can keep them inside.

"You should have called before."

"I didn't want to bother you."

"You wouldn't have. Like you're not bothering me now."

She comes to her senses : "I'm sorry I called. I'll let you sleep now."

"No!" Once again, she puts the phone back up to her ear. "You're here?"

"Yes." He's silent because he doesn't know what to say or ask that won't freak her out.

"So, the bank. Pretty scary. I have nightmares too. The scariest : I'm stuck there forever with my mother." It's not funny and they both know it. But they pretend.

"Come on Castle, we both know you love your mother. Plus she's a pretty good cook."

"She also lets me clean up afterwards." The banter and light tones are back.

"She keeps you grounded."

"You too."

"I keep you grounded?"

"Well, yes. But my mother keeps **you** grounded."

"Why do you say that? I don't need to be grounded."

"In the bank? She was the one to remind you there were other hostages." He's slipping a slippery slope bur he's feeling confident about it.

"She... I... You... I was cutting your restraints!"

"She must have thought you were taking your sweet time."

"I wasn't!"

"I thought you were giving me a lot of attention. Not that I minded. You were even making sure I didn't have ligature marks on my neck. I liked it. A lot. Your hand on my neck." She's hissing his name and denials while he continues to tease her. "It was like before a kiss. You know? When you put a hand to someone's neck to bring him closer. And that smile! I wish I could see that smile again. You should smile like that more often. At me. Not at other people. Definitely not at other men! It was a very good smile..."

"I'm hanging up!" He's still in the middle of his rant when he hears the deaf tone. She did hang up. He calls back immediately.

"Are you finished?" She asks.

"Why are you having nightmares about the bank, Kate?" He's back to serious now.

"There was an explosion."

"Did you have nightmares about the explosion in your apartment?" He knows the answer, they talked about it when she was staying at the loft afterwards.

"No."

"Because you're a cop and danger is part of your job." He repeats the reasons she told him nearly two years ago.

"Yes."

"Then why are you having nightmares about the bank?" He's pushing for it. Because he saw something in the bank, when she came for him. In her smile, in her eyes, in her hand at his collar. He listens to her breathing, praying she won't hang up again.

"I nearly lost you." There are tears in her voice and he nearly chokes too.

"You didn't."

"I was so happy to see you, alive and well, Castle."

"I saw." There is not a hint of smugness in his voice. Just the truth. They are silent. Castle is waiting for her to speak, because he knows what he wants to tell her, but she's not ready for it. He already told her when she was dying in his arms. She's not dying now. He can't tell her so honestly again. Especially not on the phone. She's the one who talks first. He knew she would be, but this doesn't prepare him for what she says.

"I was going to kiss you. In the bank. Before your mother interrupted." His heart is pounding, his whole body is swelling and soaring, butterflies are having a party in his gut and a warm feeling is spreading all over him. He forces himself to calm down before speaking. He hesitates between "I'm gonna kill her" or "You should have". The joke or his hopelessness. Both would put a lid on this conversation though.

"You still can." He thanks his writer's brain for coming up with that. The ball is in her court again. She threw him off but he kept his balance, keeping this game alive.

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible since we're on the phone," she tries to deflect. He won't let her.

"Tomorrow, the day after tomorrow. Hell, just ask and I'll come to you right now." He hears her sharp intake of air. He swallows hard and gives all he has. "You already care about me Kate. You wouldn't have nightmares otherwise. Like it or not, I'm already inside those walls. Why don't you let me help bring them down from the inside? Let me show you what we could be, Kate. Please?" He stops the begging there because he doesn't want to sound as desperate as he really is. "Don't you trust me Kate?"

"I do."

"Then why?"

Both realize she can crush him right now.

"I don't know anymore. I used to have reasons. I can't remember them." Her voice is shaking. His isn't anymore.

"Then maybe we should try," he says hopefully. He seems to him he's waiting forever for her answer. "Maybe we should." It's a whisper. The most wonderful whisper he's ever heard. In the background, he hears her alarm go off. "I need to get ready for work. I'll see you at the precinct... Rick ?"

"You most certainly will."

She ends the call with trembling hands. He's shivering all over, like in shock. A happy shock that brings a splitting smile to his face.

TBC...

* * *

><p>Reviews are like a new episode of Castle. Except, hopefully, I don't have to wait for monday to have just one ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow ! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and/or 'favored' the story. Let me tell you, I'm feeling the pressure. :-) I hope this is up to par!

* * *

><p>Castle arrives at the precinct earlier than usual. With two coffee in hands. He slows down, suddenly unsure when he sees her bent over her desk, doing paperwork. He puts her cup down in front of her and slumps in his chair.<p>

"Hi." He doesn't remember the last time he felt so nervous.

She looks up at him and he's relieved to see apprehension in her eyes. Good apprehension, not the panicking kind. But the 'I hope he likes me too kind'. They stare at each other like hopeless teenagers, small smiles playing on their lips. He suddenly wishes he drove to her place this morning to kiss her and maybe do something more. Adult things more. Because now, they're stuck. They are in the middle of the precinct and she will kill him if he tries something here.

"Hi." Beckett notes that he's dressed to impress, in a dark suit and a white shirt. She bits her lower lip as she checks him out, discreetly.

Taking a decision on her own, she gets up. She takes a pile of folders with her and heads towards the evidence room. He's puzzled since those folders have nothing to do in the evidence room. Then, his brain catches up. He hurries behind her. She stops when they reach the deserted area and turns to him.

"Hi." They seem to have lost the ability to form sentences. Maybe they did say all they had to say on the phone. She's smiling brightly. As brightly as she did when she found him in the bank. Which means... Her earlier words replay in his head : 'I was going to kiss you. In the bank.' He smiles back as he leans in, slowly, savoring the moment. Committing to memory the way her eyes flip from his eyes to his lips, the blinking of her eyelashes against her skin, the way her mouth slightly opens, the pink of her cheeks, her heavier breathing. Everything. He's trembling with anticipation. She is too.

"Yo! Beckett ! A body dropped in the park. A VIP."

Esposito is running past them. Ryan's on the phone next to him. Castle and Beckett freeze then jump apart. The two men stop to look at them.

"I hate when we interrupt something," Ryan tease, addressing his partner.

"Let's go," Beckett cuts him off in her most professional tone.

* * *

><p>The case is grueling. Famous people are difficult. Murdered ones are worse. There is the press leaking every lead and even pictures, the mayor breathing down their neck and grieving hysteric fans. It doesn't help Beckett that Castle isn't here for most of it. There are negotiations underway, about an extension on his book deal. Paula insists that he sits in the meetings. Beckett knows he is miserable and would prefer to be in the precinct, mostly because he calls and whines at every break he gets.<p>

In the end, they catch the killer, the manager, at the airport, trying to flee the country. She calls Castle but has to leave a voice mail since he's still stuck in a conference room somewhere.

"Hi. It's me. I just wanted to tell you we caught the manager at the airport. So... hum... I'm gonna go home soon. If you want to call, or come by, or something. You know. Well... hum... bye."

She hangs up and curses at herself for being **that** girl. She finishes her paperwork and goes home.

* * *

><p>It's a little after 9 when Castle knocks on her door. When she opens it, he takes in her long casual t-shirt over worn jeans, her bare feet, her hair tied in a messy knot. She's been home for a while. She's also smiling.<p>

"I came by," he says, stepping in. His arms move to encircle her waist but he stops himself just in time. From the corner of his eyes, he caught a glimpse of a man sitting on her couch. Her dad.

"Your dad's here," He tries to mask the annoyance by surprise.

"Yeah. impromptu visit," she's facing away from her living room so she can throw Castle an apologetic look.

"That's nice. Good evening Jim," he waves at him and the older man gets up to shake his hand. Castle gets his attention back to Beckett, realizing he now has to find an excuse for showing up. "I should have called. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that I got a deal for two more books."

"Congratulations. That's great," Kate says.

"You think so?"

"Of course."

"Good."

The conversation is strained. They are both way too aware of her dad watching them, even if he has walked back to the kitchen. Her mind is screaming at her to kiss Castle and to hell with her dad. The writer's is in overload thinking about all the things he wants to do with her, that no dad should ever know about their daughter.

"I should go. Let you celebrate," Jim says eventually in a knowing tone that brings Castle back to his senses. It's her dad. She doesn't see him that much.

"No, Jim. Please. I need to go back to Alexis anyway. It was nice seeing you. Beckett, see you tomorrow? You can tell me all I missed on this case." he grins at her.

"Until tomorrow, Castle." He walks away, looking back all the way to the stairs. She stays in the threshold to watch him, not eager to face her dad and his, no doubt, amused smile.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm, hum, speechless with all those reviews. I'm beaming with pride right now, seriously, it's ridiculous. Plus I think I'm addicted to reviews now, there should be a warning about those things. So thank you, so, so, so much !  
>And thanks also to everyone who pointed out typos, they make me sick with embarrassment. But apparently, this is not enough to make me check more than once. *blushes*.<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody is here. All the time. "Since when is this precinct so crowded?" is a question that comes often in Castle's and Beckett's mind. To make matters worse, Gates has assigned her a rookie detective. He's with them, all the time. In the car, at crime scenes, during interrogations, during lunch. It's Beckett and Castle and Rookie. He's quite good and eager to learn, so it's difficult to be mad at him. He comes in early and leaves late. So much dedication shouldn't get on her nerves. It wouldn't under different circumstances. When she snaps, Castle has to reassure the poor young detective that it's nothing personal.<p>

"She's a bit stressed out."

She glares at him for that. Every time. He acts like this doesn't affect him. But it does, she knows it does. It's the tension in his shoulders. The longing looks - more longing than usual - with kind, sweet, loving eyes which turn feral when he catches her staring. And she has to remind herself that she doesn't want all the precinct to know in order to not kiss him. Right there, right then.

Beckett sometimes wonders where this shift in her comes from. She used to bottle up her feelings so well. Admitting to him she wants more must have annihilated the last of her restraints. The situation is frustrating and she is slightly shocked to see that Castle is taking it better than her. She half expected him to just push her in the bathroom or something. But he's even making private jokes about it. At the most awful times. Like this wife of their victim, dramatically crying that she was now alone in the world without her husband. Yes, they already knew she was cheating on him. But he assured her that the precinct was the "less lonely place in the world, You are never alone here, I tried." It was a bit too much. Esposito and Ryan looked puzzled but shrugged it off. She just scowled, once again, but knew that a reaction from her would rise suspicion.

The only things keeping her sane are, weirdly, the murders that keep coming in. At least, she has something to focus on. Something important, solving murders. And not dull. Usually. Because right now, they are going over the financials of Michael Sims, their victim. Tax lawyer extraordinaire.

"It's a nightmare," Ryan sighs from the other side of the conference room. The table is scattered with papers and laptops. Esposito and Castle groan their approval. Donovan, the rookie, is too engrossed to talk. He has been highlighting numbers like a maniac for the last two hours.

"I need coffee," Beckett answers. She's expecting Castle to spring to his feet, but Esposito is the first to get up.

"I'll go get some for the coffee shop. I need to move before I lose my legs, or my sanity."

At the door, he crosses path with Karpowski.

"Lanie just called. She finished her report but their internet is down. If you want it, you have to fetch it," she tells Beckett. Esposito runs for the coffee or away from the possibility of facing his ex-girlfriend. On the other hand, Ryan is smiling at her, hopeful he'll escape the dull task.

"Thanks, Karpowski. Ryan, can you go?"

"Sure" This picks up Donovan's attention. He looks at Beckett with wide eyes. He reminds her of a puppy, or Castle.

"You can go too," she offers with a smile and they take off.

Beckett suddenly realizes that she is alone with Castle in the conference room. At last.

"Alone in a closed room. With windows all over. The universe is screwing with us." Castle's tone is light but his eyes are telling another story. Beckett looks out towards the bullpen. She sees uniforms and detectives passing by. She even spots Gates, right in her line of vision.

"It really is."

They burst out laughing. One eye on the windows, Castle inches his chair closer to her. Under the table, he moves his hand to her knee, head down, pretending he's still reading. She sees his adam's apple bobs. He suppresses a smile when he feels her hand on his. She intertwined their fingers.

"How come you're so calm about this?" she asks, also pretending to be studying the numbers in front of her.

"Calm?" He chuckles. "This is killing me. If you only knew what I want to do every minute of every day... But it's like there is always someone or something," he groans.

"And what with Ryan offering you a ride home almost every night?" she hisses.

"I know! He wants advice on the wedding. Like I can help? Bachelor party I can organize. Wedding ceremony, he should let Jenny handle that."

"Bachelor party? Preparing to have some fun?" Her hand slips away from his but he catches it.

"Huh, huh," he shakes his head. "We're not having a fight **before** I can even kiss you." He talked a bit louder and she shushes him. But she keeps her hand in place. A coy smile is playing on her lips.

"This is really weird," she whispers.

"Good weird?"

"Good weird." She's adamant and looking straight into his eyes. Her teeth bite her lower lip. He moans.

"You're killing me..." Then he catches a glimpse of Esposito coming back with the coffees. "Dinner, tonight?" he slips in before the detective enters. Their hands reappear on the table, separately.

"Yeah."

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you again for the great reviews ! It's overwhelming, really. And I'm sorry to tell you I'm not finished torturing you. After this one, I have again one or two chapters.  
>One more thing : I know most people don't text full sentences. Well, I do. And so do Castle and Beckett. Because. The text messages are in italics.<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, their plan is once again smashed. This time with a simple phone call from Alexis' school. Beckett watches the blood drain from Castle's face.<p>

"Alexis. She collapsed. She's at the hospital," he stutters. The panic makes him clumsy as he tries to take his jacket off the chair. He dashes to the elevator then stops, turning to her, mouth open.

"Go!" Beckett barks. "But keep us apprised!"

Three hours later, she receives a text. _"Alexis' fine. Bad case of flu. Going home now. How's the case going?"_

After telling Ryan and Esposito, she types back. _"Not anywhere. Glad Alexis is fine. The boys and I say hello and hope she gets better soon."_

_"I'm so sorry for dinner."_

_"I'm sorry too but I understand. Would have been sad if you didn't stay with Alexis tonight."_

The answer takes a little more time to come.

"_Sad?"_ He doesn't understand.

"_It wouldn't have been you. You care about your daughter. That's,"_ she stops there, not knowing which word to use. Endearing, lovable, cute, it makes me want you more? If only she had a writer who could help, she thinks. Eventually she erases what she wrote and types something else.

"_I mean : you are a very good dad."_

"_:-)"_ Beckett's puzzled. A smiley face? Castle never uses smiley faces. He's a writer. Before she can reply another text comes in. _"You've rendered me speechless."_

"_If I had known it was that easy!"_ She teases.

"_I'm about to do something you'll probably not approve. But since I can't do it. I'll have to write it."_ She rereads it, puzzled and a bit worried. Then the next text arrives. _"Right now, I wish I could take you in my arms and kiss you. I would start with your lips then I would attack your neck and lick upwards to your ear. My hands"_

The message stops there because it's too long. She hits reply faster than she can shout _"Castle!"_ to write exactly that. Just as it's sent, another one appear on her screen. Except it's not from Castle.

"_You're not paid to text all day, Detective. Captain Gates."_

Beckett looks up and her gaze meets Gates'. She puts her phone down, apologetic. It vibrates with another text. She glances at it. It's from Esposito._ "Busted!"_

In front of her, her two partners are laughing their asses off. She glares at them while sending a last text to Castle - _"gotta go"_ - then focuses back on work.

* * *

><p>At home, Castle is a bit worried he pushed too far with this. After her last text, he sent her apologies. He even tried to call, but he got no answer. It's around 8 when he finally gets a reply.<p>

"_Sorry. Gates doesn't approve of texting. Are you home?"_

He's typing his reply when he hears the knock on the door. He sighs, annoyed. But Alexis is asleep upstairs and he doesn't want her to wake up. When he opens the door, he goes from annoyed to happy in two seconds flat. Kate Beckett is standing on his threshold, a bag in her hand.

"I brought chicken soup and ice cream for Alexis." He beams at her, letting her in. He takes the bag from her and she follows him to the kitchen.

"Thank you, she'll love it."

"How is she?"

"A little better, still pretty feverish. She's asleep now," he answers peeping inside the bag he put on the counter top.

"Castle, it's not for you!" she laughs from her side of the bar.

"I know." He forgets the bag and moves around the bar to stand next to her. "Thank you." His voice is soft and deep, almost sensual. He's looking at her, a small smile tugging at his lips. His hands find her waist and he turns her to face him. She lets him. Involuntarily, she licks her lips, making his eyes flicker to her mouth. They're both leaning in, ready to meet halfway when a hoarse shout startles them apart.

"Dad?"

Castle closes his eyes but bellows. "Yes, pumpkin?"

They hear the girl go down the stairs and move further apart, Castle going to meet his daughter at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you hungry? Beckett brought soup and ice cream." He hugs her as she passes next to him, pale and clammy. He strokes her back as she slowly walks to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" She smiles at the detective. "Thank you." Polite even when sick. Beckett smiles right back.

"You had us worried at the 12th. Everyone says hello." She smiles again but is visibly tired.

"Come on, Alexis. I'll set you up with some of that soup. Go sit," Castle says, pushing her gently to the couch.

"Would you stay?" Alexis asks Beckett. The detective glances at Castle who gives her a 'Like I would make you leave' look.

"Sure."

But as soon as the two women reach the couch, Beckett's phone rings. She takes the call, excusing herself. When she comes back, her face is showing all the signs of resignation.

"It was Ryan. We got a lead. I've gotta go."

Castle appears from the kitchen, towel in hand. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

The writer throws the towel on the floor. He would stamp on it too but he is afraid it'd scare Alexis.

TBC...

* * *

><p>I feel like some villain of the caskett world. I like it! *insert mad laugh*<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are fantastic reviewers. You rock! And no, I'm not secretly one writer of the show (lol) but best compliment ever! I'm just glad I'm faithful to the characters and that you guys like this.  
>Story-wise : I read somewhere that Jenny was in fashion. So she's a fashion designer here. Enough with my babbling, on with the torture.<p>

* * *

><p>It's saturday night and the regular crowd did shuffle in. The Old Haunt is packed. Among the college graduates, workers and aspiring writers, four cops, a medical examiner, a fashion designer and a writer are enjoying drinks on the house, in a corner booth.<p>

"Your own daughter kicked you out of your apartment?" Jenny asks, hesitating between laughter and pity.

"She did. Apparently, I've been hovering," Castle explains using air quotes. "But she's sick. She used to love when we'd sit on the couch watching cartoons, eating mac&cheese," he whines.

"How old is she?" Donovan inquires.

"17," The gang answer all together, amused. The rookie makes an "O" with his mouth but knows better than to comment. Castle was very good to him this past week, he isn't going to kick a man already down. But Castle senses no support around the table. "My little girl is sick and you're mocking me! You should all me ashamed of yourselves," Castle declares, as he takes a sip of his beer.

"I'm sorry to bring you back to reality, Castle. But 17? So not a little girl anymore," Lanie starts. "I remember when I was 17. Man! The fun I had. There was that time..."

Castle yelps and covers his ears.

"Lanie, I would love to hear more about your scandalous life. But please, no stories about what you did at my daughter's age. It's conflicting my man's side with my dad's one."

"Oh, like that supermodel who used to babysit Alexis!" Esposito recalls, looking at Ryan for confirmation.

"Man, that was harsh," Ryan agrees.

"Wait. Supermodel what?" Donovan perks up.

"We had a case during fashion week. This girl gave Castle her phone number because they met before. Castle thought at a party. Turned out, she used to babysit Alexis," Ryan explains as Castle groaned. Donovan turns to him.

"That's too bad... Do you still have her number?" Castle narrows his eyes at him before fishing out his phone. He holds it up and take a picture of the kid. Seeing eyebrows shoot up, he clarifies.

"I'm sending her your picture first." Donovan grins and feeds the birds with Ryan and Esposito, then Castle and Jenny. He moves to do the same with Beckett and Lanie who just stare him down.

"Fine." The young detective gets up. "Next round on me, as a thank you for this past week. It's been fun." One look at Beckett. "Most times."

All stare at her. Beckett smiles at him.

"Come on, I'll help you carry the glasses," she offers to make amends for her harsh behavior. They head to the bar. Once they are out of earshot, Lanie pounces on Castle like a prey.

"What was up with Beckett this week? What did you do?"

The writer looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing!" He needs to pull this off. Beckett will kill him if he spills. But he so wants to. His mind is thriving to tell them to leave Beckett and him alone for a few minutes. Maybe one hour. More. But, really, only a few minutes of alone time in an appropriate place would be enough for now.

"Man, she's been awful. Snapping at everyone. You must have done something," Esposito concurs.

"I've done nothing!" Castle bites back the 'and that's the problem'. Lanie hums softly with disapprobation. Castle feel the need to escape.

"I need to pee," he announces, getting up and leaving the table.

"What was that about?" Jenny asks. Lanie grins at her and starts to dish. Esposito and Ryan look at each other.

"Darts?"

"Darts!"

* * *

><p>Castle comes out of the bathroom, drying his hands on his jeans. He runs into someone and his hands fly to steady the person in front of him, leaning on the wall of the narrow corridor.<p>

"Sorry!" He mumbles.

"You should watch where you go, Castle." The tone is playful and he loves that voice. He smiles and puts his flirt on.

"You're the one who should, Beckett. Is something distracting you?" His hands are still on her upper arms and he stokes up and down slowly. He pulls her a little closer. She steps forward willingly. She clutches the front of his dress shirt with one hand. They are not alone in the corridor, people are passing by on their way to the bathroom, pushing them a little. But they don't know them and the customers don't give them a second glance. And maybe, just maybe, the time has come.

"Hey!" He talks because they've been silent way to long. She chuckles nervously. She's unsure because there are in his bar, in the corridor outside the bathroom. And the guys, Lanie and Jenny are not far away. He doesn't care that much. He swallows hard and leans in, eyeing her carefully. But suddenly, he drops his hands to his sides.

"Beckett, you should really look where you're going!" he exclaims and she's taken aback. She drops her own hand from his shirt, hurt. He's now looking over her shoulder, walking around her at the same time. She turns around. Lanie. The ME is standing a few feet away, watching them like a hawk. The woman is quite predatory, Castle thinks. He moves past the doctor, plastering an innocent smile on his face. He's letting Beckett deal with her mind-reading, cock-blocker friend.

"So," he hears behind him. "You two looked quite cozy there." He winces but feels relieved. He's not the one about to be grilled, for once.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN : Don't hate me (well, you can a little). Next one will be the last chapter. And yes, after five chapters of build-up, I feel the pressure. Wrote myself into that one, didn't I?

Reviews are my new drug of choice. Be an enabler, please! (Mistakes are embarrassing, feel free to point them out anyway).


	6. Chapter 6

This is where this was going. I really – really - hope it lives up to expectations.

* * *

><p>The darts game is not coming well for Castle and Donovan. Ryan and Esposito are kicking their asses, much to the girls delight.<p>

"Jenny and Lanie, I understand. But, Beckett, I'm your partner. I could use a little support here," Castle accuses after another poor throw.

"Sorry Castle. You're such a sore loser, it's funnier to watch that way," she jokes, laughing with Jenny and Lanie at his pout.

Castle groans as Esposito hits another bull's eye. He takes his phone out.

"Well, it's getting late. And I want to check on Alexis." The writer is already shrugging his jacket on.

"You're abandoning me?" Donovan sounded disappointed.

"Sorry. Sick kid at home."

"She's 17 and she kicked you out for 'hovering'," the young detective reminds him. Castle glares then sighs.

"She'll be asleep by now so she won't know." He says his goodbye, promising to come back to "work" as soon as Alexis gets better or kicks him out again.

An hour after his departure, Beckett's phone chimes in. A text from Castle telling her to meet him in half an hour at a bar which name she doesn't recognize. She pockets the cell, intrigued. She finishes her beer and announces to her friends she's tired and going home.

"Already?" Lanie asks, eyes piercing her friend's.

"You haven't even played yet," Ryan notes. For the last 20 minutes, they've been teaching Jenny how to throw darts.

"Well, I think Jenny needs the practice more than me."

"Hey," Jenny looks offended for a second. "But that's true."

They laugh and Beckett waves her goodbyes. She finds a cab pretty quickly and climbs in.

"Bar 13, please." The cabbie nods, indicating he knows the place. Beckett realizes she should go out more.

Once inside, Beckett has no problem spotting Castle. He's waiting for her at the bar, his back to her.

"Castle?"

"Where would you like it?" He asks, turning around. She looks at him, somewhere between puzzled and annoyed.

"Castle, why did you have to drag me to another bar? We could have just gone to your basement office."

"Huh, huh," he shakes his head. "Like the time I waited for you for 45 minutes in a closet at the precinct and you never came because Gates cornered you? I don't think so." He steps closer to her with each word. "Plus, this... is important. It deserves better than a stolen moment in the corridor to a bathroom or the closet at the precinct. It's not casual, it's important. It's ours. And it requires a special place."

"And this bar is it?" She's skeptic. His hands come around her waist, she puts hers on his chest.

"You don't recognize it?" She shakes her head.

"The name and décor changed but this is where I held the launch party for Storm fall," he explains shyly. Her eyes widens in surprise and softens. She's overwhelmed by the love shining through his face.

"Where we met," she whispers, leaning in.

"Where you arrested me," he whispers back before their lips collide.

Her hands slide up to his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, mouths open and tongues swirling. She feels his groan or maybe it's her, moaning. His embrace has tightened around her and he pushes against her. She crashes against some stools and doesn't care. Castle's pretty sure that fireworks are exploding all around them. In any case, it's what's happening behind his eyelids. Her fingers in his hair, massaging his skull, are driving him crazy. He drops his hands lower, leaving the small of her back. He needs to be closer, feel her body flushed against his.

"Guys, keep it PG." The barman, tapping the top of the bar near them, sounds unimpressed. They break apart. Beckett hides her face against his chest. He's pretty sure she's blushing.

"Sorry." Castle offers the barman a sheepish smile. "He's gone," he informs Beckett, grinning. She looks up. "And you're blushing. That's adorable," he teases.

"Not funny." Her blush reddens. "Maybe we can go somewhere..."

"Where we don't have to keep it PG?" He finishes for her.

She places a bruising kiss to his lips that makes him dizzy.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" He takes her hand and drags her to the exit as she chuckles.

"And for the record, Castle," she says as they walk out. "I wasn't arresting you. I needed to take you in for questioning."

"That's why you didn't use you handcuffs! I was so disappointed. You can make up for..."

"Castle," she interrupts with a warning. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

She just rolls her eyes as he offers her his signature seductive grin.

The end.

* * *

><p>So : worth it, not worth it?<p> 


End file.
